Machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, motor graders, agricultural tractors, and other types of heavy equipment have a variety of tools attached to and controlled by the machine's operator. These tools can be relatively complicated and difficult to operate. Each tool may have a different operator interface with numerous controls for position, orientation, and other associated features and functions.
Historically, machines have incorporated large, permanently located levers with complex mechanical linkages, multiple operating joints, and cables to provide the desired work tool functionality. Machines with such multiple control mechanisms required operators with high skill levels. After a period of operating these control mechanisms, the operators became fatigued, with no way to rest the hand or arm while operating the various control mechanisms. Further, because an operator's hand was required to travel from one actuating element to another, there may have been a delay between work tool manipulation that resulted in poor quality and/or low production. Also, because these control mechanisms were fixed in a permanent location, they may have been inefficiently and/or non-ergonomically located for all machine operators.
One example of an operator interface designed to reduce operator fatigue and response time while improving results of the machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,285 (the '285 patent) issued to Garberg et al. on Dec. 26, 2000. The '285 patent describes a control console for a mobile machine that is connected to a seat within a cab of the machine. The control console extends along an axis which is angled away from a seat plane, when viewed from above the seat. The console has a plurality of single axis control levers mounted on a platform along a horizontal lever axis vertically aligned with an armrest. The platform is vertically movable relative to the seat. As the platform moves, the lever axis remains at a constant angle relative to the seat plane.
Although the console of the '285 patent may have alleviated some of the problems associated with separate machine controls and operator fatigue, the console does not provide enough support or adjustability to the machine operator. In particular, the location of the control levers does not correspond with the natural angle of an operator's hand at rest. In addition, because the console is adjustable in only a single direction, it may still be inadequate for some operators.
The disclosed control console is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.